Freedom
by rocker95
Summary: Now that grudges are finally over, DJ, Missy, Miller and Daisy take another vacation full of fun. Rated T just in case. I thank thebarnyardlongshot for the use of Miller and Missy.
1. Vindication

**FREEDOM**

**Chapter 1: Vindication**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I know it's pretty freakin' short, but I was anxious.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>DJ's P.O.V:<strong>_

**There was a time not too long ago when we weren't happy. I'd look into a bright future that never seemed to come. I'd always see my brother, Miller; Daisy; Missy; and I sitting by Dankweed Pond laughing and talking. Instead, anger and hatred boiled on the stove of emotions. After so long, I gave up. It felt like the last time we were ever going to be with each other without grudges would be our childhood. Never again would we be vindicated, free from pain and anger. I wanted so hard to make my brother happy. To be vindicated was almost a Twisted Metal prize. I'd almost tried everything until I thought about suicide. It was the last hope I had and at that point, I didn't care who'd hurt from the aftermath. Luckily, the reason why I'm alive is he forgave me. That way, my wife didn't kill herself, nor did her sister. But now, I got the best gift I've ever received. It isn't in a box. It's that vindication I mentioned. That freedom. We are finally a family, a proper family. And you don't need any certain amount of strength or super powers, because they love you for who you are. That, however doesn't change my mind about wanting to be a normal cow again by any means neccessary.**

Dusk.

Coldsprings-Wilderville, Montana farm.

November 16, 2017.

DJ, with his arm on a tractor, stared at the red sky when Missy came outside.

"Honey?" asked Missy, who then saw tears in DJ's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." said DJ.

"But you're crying." said Missy.

"I'm happy." said DJ. "This feels surreal... a dream come true..."

"What do you mean?" asked Missy.

"Vindication." said DJ. "The fact that we're a happy family now. You, me, Miller and I."

"I think for that, we should party like the animals we are." said Missy.

"No." said DJ. "We deserve something better. What about a vacation? It has to be a surprise to Daisy and Miller though."

"Yay!" said Missy. "I promise I won't tell!"

"Then, vacation, here the four of us come!" said DJ.


	2. Ice Weem

**Chapter 2**

Outside, DJ was outside the barn working on a red 1973 Chevrolet C-10 he'd bought three days earlier when Missy came out holding little Valerie on her left hip.

DJ slid out from under the truck and saw them.

"Well, hey, Valerie!" he said playfully.

"Hi, daddy." said Valerie.

"How's daddy's little girl?" asked DJ.

"Good. How are you?" asked Valerie.

"Well, I'm just happy to see you." said DJ.

"Daddy?" asked Valerie.

"What, sweetie?" asked DJ.

"I wuv woo." said Valerie.

"I wuv woo too." said DJ.

"Daddy?" asked Valerie.

"Yes, sweetie?" asked DJ.

"Can we get ice weem?" asked Valerie.

"Sure we can." said DJ. "Mommy can even come too."

Missy set her down.

"Daddy, what are woo doing?" asked Valerie.

"I'm making a car work." said DJ. "You should go inside and let grandma Bessy help you get dressed."

"Okay, daddy." said Valerie and went inside.

Right then, DJ began crying.

"What is it?" asked Missy.

"Everything I said about her when you were pregnant with her. Everything I said before I knew her." cried DJ.

"Forget about it, hun." said Missy. "It's over now."

"How can I forget myself calling her a predator?" asked DJ. "How can I forget, or even forgive myself after wanting to kill a daughter that wasn't born at the time? One who I hadn't met or known anything about? I feel like shit because of it."

"If you don't want to get ice cream with us, you don't have to." said Missy.

"I want to." said DJ. "It's a treat."

"What's eating DJ?" Belladonna asked from her bedroom window.

"He's upset." said Brandon.

"Well, no dip!" said Belladonna.

"Let me finish, bitch." said Brandon.

"I know I am." said Belladonna. "Or else, I wouldn't be a girl dog."

"That's what I meant." said Brandon. "Anyways, he's upset for talking bad about his daughter before she was born."

"Why didn't I already knew that?" asked Belladonna.

"Because I didn't let you." said Brandon. "Ya know, I wonder where that new butler shark, Dharma is."

"Some place not too far from here called Celtic Shore." said Belladonna.

"I think I might be in love with a lesbian." said Brandon.

"WHAT!" shouted Belladonna.

"Are you really getting pissed!" Brandon shouted. "LEZBO! I like her! She doesn't like me!"

"Who is she?" asked Belladonna.

"Keena." said Brandon.

"She has a freakin' girlfriend!" shouted Belladonna.

"I know!" shouted Brandon.

"You're sexy when you scream." said Belladonna.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Brandon said with a smile.


	3. Cherish Your Freedom

**Chapter 3**

**Cherish Your Freedom**

Harlow City Ice Cream Parlor.

While Valerie was in the restroom, DJ and Missy talked.

"Am I dreaming?" DJ asked. "Please tell me the truth."

"No." said Missy. "Why do you ask?"

"I've been chasing a wish for what seems like an eternity." said DJ. "And it seems surreal that it would finally come true after all the anger spread. But I guess that something to look at was that it was those damn entities."

"The thing you brought up about surreal wishes..." said Missy. "That's how I felt when you first married me. It felt too good to be true."

"Do I deserve to be forgiven?" asked DJ.

"I don't wanna hear this." said Missy. "DJ, if Heaven gives you sugar, forgiveness, cherish it. Don't question it. Because when your time comes, who's to blame for unhappiness even when Miller intended for you to be happy? Y-O-U are."

"Can I share a secret with you?" asked DJ.

"Sure." said Missy.

DJ looked around to see if anyone would be listening, then a wolf waitor came up to the table.

"Hi..." said the wolf. "Are you DJ Vae!" she said in excitement.

"Yes..." DJ said in embarrassment.

"I'm Tori Howell!" said the wolf. "I'm your biggest fan!"

"That's nice." said DJ. "Does that mean I get some free food?"

"Nope." said Tori. "I'd get fired. Sorry."

"Oh, really?" asked DJ. "Well, in that case, I would like some free orange juice, a free sundae and free Dr. Pepper!"

"You don't like me, do you?" asked Tori.

"That show's long gone and I'm dealing with things." said DJ. "Come back later."

"Okay." said Tori and walked away.

"Anyways, I didn't want you to become a vampire because of the things that you'd go through." said DJ. "However, I didn't want to upset you. You're just so perfect... I never wanna hurt you or your feelings."

"Well, you're sweet." said Missy. "But I regret my choice. I'm always blood-thirsty. It's awful. So, out of curiosity, why didn't things work out between you and my sister?"

"We just stopped getting along after I remarried her." said DJ. "And I think deep down, she was tore up about breaking up me and Sonya's marriage. I once blamed Miller for taking her, but he's not to blame. He made both of our lives easier."

"When did you meet her?" asked Missy.

"Sophomore year." said DJ. "She was a junior. I had started going to a different school after the flood because of the damage done to ours. Whatever happened to you? I mean, you ran out halfway through freshman year."

"I was pissed off at you and Daisy." said Missy. "I tried to kill myself, then therapy. It all didn't work. Then, that piece of bacon pretended he was real nice and let me be what I thought was his girlfriend. Then, I felt like I was in prison until the day I found out you wanted to marry me."

"I want to die for all the pain I've caused you." said DJ.

"It's alright." said Missy. "I forgive you."

Valerie came out of the bathroom.

"Daddy, can we go home?" she asked. "I'm sleepy."

"Sure we can, sweetheart." said DJ.


	4. Last Time

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><strong>DJ's P.O.V.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I've established that my brother truly had forgiven me. That he had freed me. I had spoke to Annabelle hours ago and she told me so. I have decided to give it a fair rest for eternity, cherishing my freedom like Missy told me. Annabelle also told me that my life would go longer than April 20, 2019. All she told me was that I would die when my brother, my wife, Daisy and Valerie would. I am uncertain whether it be the apocalypse or something like in the beginning of a Final Destination movie, but for the first time, I could honestly face the future with hope, rather than spending my time trying to make my brother love me. I have no more worries but evil. Knowing that everyone's vindicated, we're truly the strongest as ever in trying to defeat evil. We may even give them no chance to do harm. Oh god, I'm starting to sound like either John or Sarah Connor from Terminator. Oh well. Who gives a shit? Valerie is back at the barnyard with my mother. Miller, Daisy, Missy and I are on a flight to Rome. Being safe from something like what happened in Paris when Daisy, Miller, Rosey and I were there, I researched any volcanic activity and found zero percent of activity. Rome only seemed natural and was the first I researched.<strong>

Missy had her head against my shoulder as we drove through the night. I was driving my red 1969 Mercury Cougar. It had been stashed in the garage underground for three years. I had never got the time to work on it until the day before I'd worked on the C-10. Missy had waken up.

"It's getting cold." said Missy. "Will you please turn on the heat?"

DJ then turned on the heat.

"Are you getting hungry?" asked DJ.

"Yes." said Missy.

"Me too." said DJ and picked up the CB. "You guys hungry?"

"Yep." said Miller over the CB.

"We got an exit for McLettuce and Salad King coming up." DJ said over the CB. "They sit right next to each other."

"Alright." said Miller over the CB.

"Which one do you wanna go to?" asked DJ.

"Salad King." said Missy.

**Now that I think about it, maybe Rome wasn't the best choice for the vacation. As I was coming to Rome last time, I went to Salad King last time. All it reminds me of is the enemies I had to face off against last time at the colleseum. But I am one to please my girl. That, however is beside the point. Most of the enemies had either turned good or have gotten killed. Dharma's other identity, Prunella would never stay dead after Sweet Tooth and Lily were killed. But she finally gave evil a rest. I was so anxious to give everyone a good trip to remember the horrible past. That's a key thing to planning, though I had been the only one there last time. No matter what, I was ready to defend my family and Miller probably had his rifle in the trunk.**

"Missy, I think this trip was a bad idea." said DJ at a table with Missy in Salad King.

"Why?" asked Missy. "I'd always wanted to go to Rome." she said and giggled. "You remember in fourth grade when boys said they'd take me, but I'd fuss because I wanted you to?"

"Yes, I remember." said DJ. "I remember how much I've hurt your feelings and how much it hurts now."

"I keep telling you over and over again that I've forgiven you." said Missy. "Drop it."

"It's hard." said DJ.

"Aren't we here to have fun?" asked Missy. "To celebrate?"

"You're right." said DJ and sighed. "My reasons for this being a mistake is because of something that happened a while back. I came to Rome once for all the wrong reasons: to face/off against many, many enemies. I was so excited to give you all a good vacation, that I forgot about what happened back then. But I promise that I will protect all three of you."

"Miller's probably got his rifle." said Missy.

"I figured." said DJ.

"If it was so long ago, why are you so worried?" asked Missy.

"You never know when something pops up." said DJ. "If you remember, not too long ago, Hawkk Hawg came without warning. No one ever warns us. They're chicken shits."

Missy giggled.

"Peck would've been pissed, had he heard you say that." said Missy with a smile.

"In time, he would've gotten over it." said DJ.


	5. 2 Mornings Later At The Hotel

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p><strong>DJ's P.O.V.<strong>

**The morning was cold, wet and dark. The grass and trees were blue-green against the climate. We are currently at the Holiday Inn. We previously traveled one entire night and day without rest. As a result, we stopped for a good night's sleep. The lack of sex between Missy and I was bothering the both of us, but we were too tired to by time we checked in to H.I. As for the present, all four of us were sleeping. In our room, I had my hoof over Missy's belly as we slept. In Miller and Daisy's room, they both were sleeping as they faced each other. They waited to see who would wake up first, I guess.**

* * *

><p>On DJ and Missy's door was a knock.<p>

DJ, still tired, got up out of bed and answered the door. There was a human, who seemed to be a butler. He held up a paper and said "Your dinner bill, sir."

DJ then looked at it and saw the total was "$1,000".

"Can I just give you the money when we leave?" asked DJ. "I'm not ready to get up yet."

"Sure, sir." said the man.

"And also, send me the bills for the room on the left side of us." said DJ. "Please."

"Granted, sir." said the human.

"And one more thing." said DJ. "My name is DJ. Please use it sparingly, because this is getting on my fucking nerves, sir."

"That's quite an unusual request." said the human.

"Well, it's a request from a talking bull." said DJ.

"Granted..." said the human and walked away.

DJ then closed the door and crawled back into bed.

"Who was that?" asked Missy in a tired tone.

"Alfred Pennyworth." DJ said in sarcasm.

"DJ..." Missy said, tired.

"Hmm?" asked DJ with a tired tone.

"When we wake up, I want you to fuck me." Missy said with a tired tone.

"Okay..." DJ said with a tired tone. "Let's get some sleep right now."


	6. The Start Of Spring Break

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p><strong>DJ's P.O.V.<strong>

**The hour of sex between Missy and I had past hours ago. I had decided to pay for Miller and Daisy's room without even asking. We're now back on the road to Rome as Missy was playing Mario Kart 7 on the 3DS. She had Peach and was racing on the SNES Rainbow Road track. As we drove, we were listening to Blood Red Summer by Coheed And Cambria. All this time on the road had made me remember something in the past. I wished I could take it back for everyone. As we were walking out the doors of the Wakitcha High School for spring break, I remembered Daisy, Missy and I talking. I still had brown hair and my golden chain necklace said "V".**

* * *

><p>"So, what's on the plans for spring break?" asked DJ.<p>

"Well, I'll probably be in my room, crying my eyes red!" Missy whined.

"Yeah, then no precious boy would wanna date you, 'cause you'd look like a demon." said DJ.

"My precious boy is too happy for me." Missy said angrily, slung her backpack on her shoulder and began walking.

"Does she like me?" asked DJ.

"Why don't you ask her?" asked Daisy.

"No." said DJ.

"You're harsh." said Daisy.

"I apologize." said DJ.

"I'm talking to her." said Daisy and walked after her sister. "Missy, wait!"

Missy turned around.

"I can't believe you took him away from me." said Missy. "You know I like him!"

"Well, I'm sure he doesn't like you!" said Daisy, angrily.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing." Missy said with a smirk on her face. "You don't like him! You and I both know that!"

"Well, the one I love isn't here!" Daisy shouted.

"SO, YOU STEAL MINE!" Missy shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Daisy shouted. "You're just a whiny little bitch!"

"FUCK YOU!" Missy shouted.

"Don't think mom won't find out about those pills you stole." said Daisy.

"Let me talk to YOUR boyfriend." said Missy.

"Fine." said Daisy.

Missy walked up to DJ.

"You're gonna make me kill myself!" said Missy.

"What for?" asked DJ.

"Because you're not with me." said Missy.

"I'm not worth it!" said DJ.

"That's what you think." Missy said and walked off.

In the present, tears ran down DJ's face.

"What's wrong?" asked Missy.

"High school." said DJ. "I wish I could forget it."

"Nothing's your fault." said Missy.

"Don't make me believe that." said DJ.


	7. Roman Idol

**Chapter 7**

**DJ's P.O.V.**

* * *

><p><strong>Freedom is one thing that you should not fret over. I've let go of not necessarily fretting, but the sense that my dream was not now real. As my beautiful wife said, cherish your freedom... I got one more step to fill.<strong>

* * *

><p>Roman Idol.<p>

DJ was sitting on a stool on the stage with an acoustic guitar.

"Hi, I'm DJ." said DJ. "Actually, I'm really named Lane, but everybody calls me DJ. Um... my brother and I have went through hell and back. All I ever wanted was for us to drop the ax, and it's finally happened. This song is to him. It's called Who I Am Hates Who I've Been."

DJ then began to play his guitar then began to sing:

**I watched the proverbial sunrise**

**Coming up over the Pacific and**

**You might think I'm losing my mind,**

**But I will shy away from the specifics...**

**'Cause I don't want you to know where I am**

**'Cause then you'll see my heart**

**In the saddest state it's ever been.**

**This is no place to try and live my life.**

**Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it.**

**See that line. Well I never should have crossed it.**

**Stop right there. Well I never should have said**

**That it's the very moment that**

**I wish that I could take back.**

**I'm sorry for the person I became.**

**I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change.**

**I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again**

**'Cause who I am hates who I've been.**

**Who I am hates who I've been.**

**I talk to absolutely no one.**

**Couldn't keep to myself enough.**

**And the things bottled inside have finally begun**

**To create so much pressure that I'll soon blow up.**

**I heard the reverberating footsteps**

**Synching up to the beating of my heart,**

**And I was positive that unless I got myself together,**

**I would watch me fall apart.**

**And I can't let that happen again**

**'Cause then you'll see my heart**

**In the saddest state it's ever been.**

**This is no place to try and live my life.**

**I'm sorry for the person I became.**

**I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change.**

**I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again**

**'Cause who I am hates who I've been.**

**Who I am hates who I've been.**

* * *

><p>Song: Who I Am Hates Who I've Been (Acoustic)<p>

Artist: Relient K

Album: Punk Goes Acoustic 2


	8. Back From The Hospital

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>Night.<p>

Colleseum Inn.

DJ stood alone outside on the balcony that connected to all the rooms. He just stared at the stars and remembered one night in his childhood. One night after baseball, DJ, Missy, Miller and Daisy were lying on the ground staring at the stars.

"You know, I've always loved the shine of the stars." said DJ.

"Imagine if the four of us shined like them." said Miller. "There'd be no reason for pain and discomfort."

"The world can throw what it wants at me." said DJ. "All that matters is you, bubbs."

"I love you, bubbs." said Miller.

"I love you too, bubbs." said DJ.

Bessy and Rose then began to yell.

"Lane, Miller!" shouted Bessy. "Get your asses in the barn and get to bed!"

"Missy, Daisy, you too, or I'll take away your dolls!" shouted Rose.

Present.

"Ya know, when I see stars like these, I'm reminded of that one night after baseball when we were kids." said Miller, who was now standing beside DJ.

"I'm such an asshole." said DJ. "I wish I'd been nicer, but more importantly, I wish I'd never taken Daisy."

"You aren't an asshole to me." said Miller. "You didn't remember. But even if it wasn't quite the love as what you are with Missy, there's some nice children that wouldn't be, had you always been with Missy."

"They're not all perfect." said DJ. "Valerie is the only one that is. She's the only one I haven't accidentally tought to hate. And I believe she's the only one that's never hated you. I've done wrong, they've done wrong-"

"Okay, I've heard enough." said Missy, from the bed. "Will you please just stop talking about them?"

"I will." said DJ and turned to Miller. "Will you tell Daisy something? It's about Missy."

"I can tell her when she gets out of the shower." said Miller. "What is it?"

"We just got back from the hospital." said DJ. "We're having a boy."

Miller's eyes got big.

"And the answer to your question is no, I never use a condom." said DJ.

"Please stay out of my mind." said Miller.

"Your wish is granted." said DJ.


	9. Can't Cherish Her Enough

**Chapter 9**

**Can't Cherish Her Enough: DJ's P.O.V.**

* * *

><p>Missy was one of the greatest things that's ever happened to me. Never before had I felt so much love for someone. This morning, I wanted to get on her back, but I just took precautions for the baby. But as I think about this, something brought me back to an unpleasant past.<p>

I was a little bit of a sneaky calf back in my child days. I'd get in trouble for spying on people all the time. But this one memory was my very last one. Rose was talking to Missy. Well... they were talking and playing was more like it.

"Missy, you wanna tell me what went on outside with you and Lane?" asked Rose.

"We were just playing, mommy." said Missy.

"Were you?" asked Rose.

"Yes." said Missy.

"Were you doing this?" Rose said and tickled Missy, who then laughed.

"No, mommy." said Missy.

"Well, do me a favor." said Rose. "Don't be kissin' on anybody 'til you're older."

"Don't worry, mommy." said Missy. "Me and Lane are just friends."

Those words left me devastated. That day, I'd cried the longest I'd ever cried in my lives. Missy and Rose never knew either. That's the day I began to assume I'd never get to be maritally happy. That must of built up 2% of why I've cheated on women before.

In the present, Missy was brushing her hair. I watched so happily that I smiled.

"What are you smiling at, handsome?" asked Missy.

"We're finally together." I said.

"So, you've always wanted me?" asked Missy.

"So badly, sometimes I could swear that if no one was touching me and I was laying still, I'd cum anyways." I said.

"Wow..." said Missy then bit her lip. "...Kinky."

"It's been wrong to Daisy, but I've whacked off to you in the bathroom before." I said.

"Well, I know you really love me, but you're making me horny." said Missy.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Why are you apologizing?" asked Missy, who got up and put her arms around me. "I'm your wife, remember?"

"It's just..." I began. "...If we have sex, what if we hurt the baby?"

"Good thinking." Missy said. "I like your smarts." she said and kissed me. "Slow dance with me."

So, the two of us began to slow dance.

"DJ, did you know what I told my mother when I was little?" Missy asked, curiously.

"Yes." I said. "It hurt."

"I'm sorry." said Missy.

"It's okay." I said. "I have you now."

"DJ, I love you." said Missy.

"I love you too." I said.


	10. Betrayal To Reven

**Chapter 10  
><strong>

**Betrayal To Reven  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DJ's P.O.V.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Lunch was still Italian, but the four of us ate in mine and Missy's hotel room. There was some things we needed to get out of our system, though most of them were nothing to grieve about.<strong>

"So, I wanted us to have lunch here, because if there was anything we needed each other to know, I figured we should let them know." said DJ. "First off, Daisy, every time I've had sex with you, I've imagined you to be Missy. I've always lusted for Missy. It is part of the reason I've been known to cheat until Missy came to me. You see, I've always wanted to find someone like her. If I ever did, when I'd set my mind to having sex with them, I'd blackout and the entity would kick in. I'm sorry that it happened that way."

"I forgive you." said Daisy. "Because, I did something wrong too. I cheated on you for Miller and I apologize for that."

"I forgive you too." said DJ.

"DJ, that time I told my mom that I wasn't in love with you, I didn't know you were listening." said Missy. "I was lying, because I didn't want to get in trouble. I'm sorry for upsetting you."

"I forgive you, sweetheart." said DJ.

"And I'm sorry for all the shit that's went down since I came to the barnyard." said Miller.

"Don't even worry about it." said DJ. "Now, what do you say we finish up and see more sights?"

Back at the barnyard.

A horse was shooting at a target with a pistol. She was wearing a red and black uniform, similar to the suits the X-Men wear in the X-Men movies. She thought of how much it hurt to have been lied to.

End of the senior year of high school.

She was standing by her locker. Thousands of pictures of Miller were inside her door. They were cut out in heart shapes. Her friend came up to her.

"Hey, Reven." she said.

The horse turned around, quickly shutting her door.

"Oh... Hi, Katy!" said Reven. "How have you been?"

"Reven, you can't hide your pictures from me." said Reven's friend. "I know what you've got in there."

"Is it a crime to be in love with him?" asked Reven.

"Kinda." said Katy. "Are you a cow?"

"Don't ask stupid questions." said Reven. "And if it's a crime, I want to be put in hoof cuffs along with him and get taken away."

"He's not into you." said Katy.

"Oh, but he will be." said Reven. "And I'll love every second of it!"

"I'm getting out of here!" Katy said and ran off.

"Good riddance!" said Reven.

In the present, Reven grabbed a shot gun and shot at the target.

Bessy then came in the room.

"Can you come off of it?" she asked.

"No." said Reven. "And I'll let you in on a little secret. Your friend best be glad she has children."

"What for?" asked Bessy.

"Because by now, I will have put her in the ground." said Reven.

"I would stop you." said Bessy.

"You're full of shit, you old hag." said Reven.

With that, Bessy raised her fist back and struck Reven straight in the mouth.


	11. Epilogue

**Chapter 11  
><strong>

**Epilogue  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was almost the end of the journey that was held within Rome.<p>

At another concert, Missy sung.

"Hi, my name is Missy Vae." said Missy. "This song's called Eyes Open."

Missy:

**Everybody's waiting**

**Everybody's watching**

**Even when you're sleeping**

**Keep your ey-eyes open**

**The tricky thing**

**Is yesterday we were just children**

**Playing soldiers**

**Just pretending**

**Dreaming dreams with happy endings**

**In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords**

**But now we've stepped into a cruel world**

**Where everybody stands and keeps score**

**Keep your eyes open**

**Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown**

**Everybody's watching to see the fallout**

**Even when you're sleeping, sleeping**

**Keep your ey-eyes open**

**Keep your ey-eyes open**

**Keep your ey-eyes open**

**So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard**

**Every lesson forms a new scar**

**They never thought you'd make it this far**

**But turn around, oh they've surrounded you**

**It's a showdown and nobody comes to save you now**

**But you've got something they don't**

**Yeah you've got something they don't**

**You've just gotta keep your eyes open**

**Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown**

**Everybody's watching to see the fallout**

**Even when you're sleeping, sleeping**

**Keep your ey-eyes open**

**Keep your ey-eyes open**

**Keep your ey-eyes**

**Keep your feet ready**

**Heartbeat steady**

**Keep your eyes open**

**Keep your aim locked**

**The night goes dark**

**Keep your eyes open**

**Keep your eyes open**

**Keep your eyes open**

**Keep your eyes open**

**Keep your eyes open**

**Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown**

**Everybody's watching to see the fallout**

**Even when you're sleeping, sleeping**

**Keep your ey-eyes open**

**Keep your ey-eyes open**

**Keep your ey-eyes open**

**Keep your ey-eyes open**

**Keep your ey-eyes open**

DJ and Miller, in the crowd, then smiled at each other.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Songs:<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Blood Red Summer by Coheed And Cambria<br>**

**Who I Am Hates Who I've Been (Acoustic) by Relient K  
><strong>

**Eyes Open by Taylor Swift  
><strong>


End file.
